Mysterious Occurences In The Midst Of Romance
by kellbell0
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally able to move on from their lives in eclipse and plan their beautiful wedding - or can they? Mysterious Occurences start to happen...


**A/N - okay so this is just some "fiddling" i did! i hope you like **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**BPOV**

I woke up from my Edward induced dream to the sound of my phone going off. It was one of the tunes Edward himself had composed just for me. I I had ever done to deserve such a wonderful creature like Edward, I'd never know. It startled me because it was still ringing; normally Edward never hesitated in answering my phone while I was asleep. I immediately reached my arms to my waist instinctively. I found what I was after. Familiar strong as steel, cold as ice arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me into his embrace whilst I slept.

"Morning, love," Edward purred gently into my ear as I snuggled in as close as I could to him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a sleepy tone

"No," he replied sounding confused and as I peeked up at those beautiful golden eyes that I adored so much, his confusion was confirmed.

"Why do you ask?" Edward whispered into my ear, his cool breath fanning over my skin and causing Goosebumps to appear.

"Because I was under the impression..." I lead off, it mustn't have been my phone, or Edward wouldn't be so confused.

"Yes, go on, love."

"That we agreed it was okay for you to answer my phone." I sneaked a quick peek at his eyes, earnest, gold, beautiful, but confused.

"We did..." I had to stop myself from pecking his nose. But no, I couldn't. I wanted to get to the bottom of this and kissing Edward, although enjoyable, would most probably lead to my forgetting all rational lines of reasoning in my head.

"Then might I ask why I was woken by my phone?" he chuckled and felt the vibrations from his chest softly shake my body.

"Bella, would you care to take a look at where your phone is, love?" I instantly began to look around to see as to where my cell might be, then it hit me – I had it across my chest, how it got there while I slept, I hadn't the slightest clue. I looked up at his eyes sheepishly. I could feel the blood begin to my cheeks, coloring them pink.

"Oh... I see…" was all I could get out. I was looking into his eyes and he was, once again, unconsciously dazzling me with those topaz orbs. His crooked smile that I loved so much began to play on his lips as he, too, stared into my own eyes.

"I was hardly going to just reach out and answer it," he said in a low, husky voice.

"Always the gentleman," I muttered so quietly that no other man would have the slightest chance in hearing. "You do know that I wouldn't have minded if you had," I looked at him sheepishly.

"Bella, must I always be the responsible one here? You are right, I am a gentleman and you know very well that I intend to respect your virtue and therefore my boundaries are still as high as they have been," his voice returned to its usual velvety self, the deep thunder of the moment before all but forgotten. "Until we are married, at least – all is still as I have promised," his voice returned to that husky tone that I realized I was beginning to enjoy as he finished.

"But-" I started

"No buts, Bella, please, I beg you not to trust my limits. We both know that it's your safety and your safety alone keeping me from taking you right here and now, and for that, I am willing to wait."

I started to protest but his soft voice in my ear cut me off. "Shhhh, soon enough my Bella, soon…"

He peppered kisses along the edge of my jaw near my ear and I almost lost myself in the sensation before I remembered I had to get ready.

_Nothing could be more important than this, _the won-over part of my brain thought, but I willed myself to erase that thought from my brain I began to rise off of the bed. "Alright then, I need a human moment," and with that I abruptly headed for the shower.

I collected my things and stepped in to the shower. I instantly felt bad for snapping at Edward the way I had, it wasn't his fault, he just wanted me safe. "I'm sorry..." I stated with as much love and apology as I could while I was in the shower, if he was still in my room as I expected him to be, I knew he would hear.

I'd just gotten out of the shower, when again my phone rang. So I stood there with nothing but a towel wrapped around me and answered the second call from an anonymous number. "Hello, Bella speaking?"

"Is Edward with you?" a rough and distorted voice came through the receiver. It sounded like it had been digitally enhanced to make it unrecognisable.

"Not at this moment, no," I replied, curious as to who was calling me, and why they were hiding their identity from me. I had no doubt that Edward was listening in on this particular conversation from wherever he was.

"Well, Bella, get dressed and go check your mail box immediately. Do not tell Edward of this call," The voice was deathly serious, and it was starting to creep me out.

"How do you know I was undressed? And who exactly is this?" I asked into the receiver. Instantly the dial tone blasted into my ear as the mystery caller hung up. _Hmm_ I thought to myself, _that was utterly strange, but then again, I seem to be a magnet for strange and dangerous occurrences…_

I decided to do as they said for I was instinctively curious to find out more about what they wanted with me and what could be in my mailbox. I left my things in the bathroom, only taking my clothes with me and dropping them in the laundry as I passed by. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with breakfast set out. I couldn't help but notice a smirk on his face – he was trying to hide something from me but not trying very hard I could see. "What is that look for?" I asked grinning from ear to ear, an answer to his smile, when he sighed and the grin on his face finally faded out. Whether he would mention that strange call I had no clue.

"Bella have you noticed what you are wearing this morning?" it was hard to concentrate enough to respond to him when he was smiling like that, my brain just turns into fluffy clouds around him.

"No..?" I said confused glancing down; I was wearing my white sweat pants and Edward's Blue T-shirt he had given me. "Oh...I see. Your shirt. What's wrong with that?" I asked.

As I said that I began to walk toward the door as Edward had not replied with an answer. Just like that he left my sight, moving at vampire speed no doubt. I had hardly stepped one step toward it when cold arms snaked around my waist.

"Not so fast, love," he whispered into my ear before he began nibbling on my earlobe causing me to moan in pleasure. _Dammit_ I swore to myself. I spun around so that we were face to face and I had my arms around his neck and my fingers knotted in his bronze locks of hair before I was conscious that I had done so.

I could smell his sweet scent and it only made me press my body against his harder until I was as close to him as I possibly could be, though it wasn't nearly enough. He leant down to kiss me oh so softly, quickly changing it into stronger kisses, _the kind that should be illegal,_ I thought dizzily.

As his kiss turned more passionate he removed his arms from my waist ran them up and down the sides of my body with his icy hands leaving a wonderfully diverse tingly hot feeling underneath where he had touched.

But as always after a few minutes of shameless kissing he began to pull away. He gently pulled his mouth away from mine and held me tightly to his chest. _Dammit!_

"Breakfast for the human?" he asked holding me at an arm's length, his face still leaning downward so we were face to face. I glanced at the food spread out on the table.

"Yes, but first I go get the mail. I'll be in a minute," I said, inhaling and hoping he wouldn't offer to go get the mail for me. With a look that displayed both curiosity and understanding he let me go and stood leaning against the side of the staircase a perfect statue of Adonis. As I was about to go through the door he called from across from me.

"I'll miss you," he said softly. I didn't doubt it, but anyways I rolled my eyes as I stepped out into rain and ran toward the mailbox my arms raised over my head in an attempt to protect my hair from the droplets and inevitable frizz that would come.

_What if it's something bad, Bella? Do you really want to do this?_ These thoughts ran through my head again and again before I told myself to suck it up and just get the frickin' mail.

So with that I lifted the lid of the old rusting letter box and took out the single folded piece of paper inside reading a page made from clippings from magazine and newspapers to not uncover any handwriting.

After reading the note I began to shake and my legs turning to jelly.

"Edward!" I cried out before I fell into his arms and the ominous blackness overcame me.

**A/N - so what did you think - what might this letter say and who do you think it could be from?? Reveiw and get a sneak peek at chappie number 2 ! **

**kell**


End file.
